Investigation of the biochemical processes which regulate the synthesis of proteins in lymphocytes and lymphoid cells; study of the control of synthesis of specific proteins involved in the response of lymphocytes to mitogens, immunological challenge and exposure to biologically active substances, such as interferon and phorbol esters; examination of plasma membrane-bound proteins of importance in immunological recognition and proliferative response of human lymphocytes; study of molecular events involved in induction of cell differentiation.